Cleaning House
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: England thinks Japan is adorable when he gets determined. Smut


**Yay this is my first real Asakiku fanfiction! This is not meant to be historically accurate at all, although I did imagine this fic to be taking place sometime during the Anglo-Japanese Alliance.**

**I do not own Hetalia sadly. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Japan was just too adorable, England thought, watching the smaller man move about his house, doing chores.

Japan had his pants rolled up to his knees, revealing his slim legs. His feet were bare. He had a look of concentration on his face that England found adorable.

England was supposed to be helping him clean, but he found himself distracted by watching his Oriental lover work. He leaned on the handle of his broom and followed Japan with his eyes. Japan was too busy to notice his inactivity.

The two had been together for several years now. England still felt protective of the man. Russia had his eyes on the Japanese too. England curled his lip at the thought of the winter country.

He suddenly found himself looking into warm, chocolate brown eyes. Japan was blushing slightly as he realized where England's attention was. "Is something wrong?" Japan asked timidly, his eyes wide.

England shook his head. "I was just thinking how cute you are when you get determined," he responded, making Japan flush even more. The Oriental quickly turned away and continued cleaning, but he didn't seem displeased with England's statement.

Japan finished the room they were cleaning and walked out of the room, heading towards his bedroom, which was next on the list. England grinned and followed him, leaning his broom against the wall.

The pair walked into the small bedroom and England slid the door closed with a click behind them. Japan turned around. He smiled up at England. "There is not much to do in here, England-san. I can do this room by myself."

England walked forward and took Japan's broom away, leaning it against the wall out of the man's reach. He gently cupped Japan's face, drawing him forward for a kiss. England licked Japan's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Japan's lips parted with a sigh and England slipped his tongue in, exploring his mouth. Japan always tasted so sweet.

They kissed for a few moments before Japan pulled back, his face newly flushed. He smiled up at his lover before reaching for his broom.

England caught his hand. "That can wait," he said, lifting the small hand to his mouth and kissing Japan's fingers, giving him a pointed look.

Japan caught on quickly. His face turned beet red and he attempted to tug his hand away. "But, it's still afternoon!" he exclaimed.

England slipped an arm around the slim waist, preventing escape. "It doesn't matter. You live alone, remember? It's not like anyone will see us, love," he murmured, pulling Japan close to him as he bent and kissed the Oriental again.

Japan hesitantly parted his lips again, but he let England push him gently against the wall. England slipped a hand under his shirt, teasing a nipple. Japan squirmed at the touch. He lifted his hands and put them on England's chest, playing with his shirt buttons. England pulled back and slipped the man's shirt over his head, revealing his pale skin. He pressed their mouths together again, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. His fingers slid down Japan's waist, raising goose bumps on the silky skin. Japan finished unbuttoning Arthur's shirt and threaded his slim fingers in his golden hair. England suddenly swept Japan up in the air and carried him bridal style to the futon, Japan clinging to his neck. Lowering the man onto his back, England straddled his waist. Japan's skin was flushed and his lips were swollen. He was panting as he gazed up at England, his lovely brown eyes turning dark. He looked beautiful. England leaned down and licked a stripe up Japan's neck, from collarbone to earlobe.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Arthur?" Japan asked, calling England by his human name.

England grinned at the intimate use of his name. "Do you not want to?" he asked. He reached down and cupped Japan through his pants, eliciting a gasp from the smaller man. "Well?" he asked, squeezing slightly.

Japan shook his head vigorously. His hands fumbled as he unbuttoned England's trousers. England grinned and pinned Japan's slim wrists over his head. He pulled off Japan's pants and boxers, leaving him bare under his heated gaze. Japan squirmed. England bent down and nipped at Japan's neck. He sucked on the hurt spot next, eliciting a moan from the man underneath him. Japan tugged his hands free and pulled at England's trousers. England withdrew for a moment to pull them off, discarding them some feet away. He lowered his mouth back to Japan's neck, sucking and biting and licking the silky smooth skin, relishing in each quiet gasp or cry he elicited from the younger nation. Japan's hands roamed over his back, caressing his skin. England gave one last, hard suck to the sensitive skin and pulled back.

England looked around for anything to use as lubricant. Finding nothing, he shrugged and brought three fingers to Japan's mouth. Japan obediently took them into his mouth and started sucking on them, moving his tongue around them sensually and making England grow harder. When England deemed his fingers ready, he withdrew them and brought them to Japan's entrance. "Relax for me, love," he murmured before pushing the first finger in.

Japan winced at the penetration. England moved his finger around, stretching him before adding a second finger, scissoring them and searching for Japan's prostate. Japan suddenly yelped and England grinned, repeating the motion. Japan moaned and started bucking against the fingers. England held his hips steady and added a third finger. Once he was sure that Japan was stretched enough, he withdrew. He spat on his hand and slicked his hard cock as best he could. He aligned it with Japan's entrance. "Ready?" he asked. Japan nodded and clutched his shoulders, taking a deep breath. England threw a pale leg over his shoulder and thrust into Japan.

Japan let out a quiet cry and bit down on his lip. England gave him a moment to adjust. "Are you okay?" he asked. Japan nodded and England started thrusting into him, gentle at first and picking up speed. He aimed his thrusts in different directions until he found Japan's prostate. Japan arched into him with a cry. England bent down and pressed kisses to his flushed skin.

Japan threaded his fingers in England's golden hair and tugged his head downwards. England pressed his lips to Japan's, their tongues clashing. England kept his mouth on Japan's for as long as he could before drawing back, gasping for breath.

Japan was writhing on the futon, moaning with his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. "A-Arthur I'm-a_h!_ G-getting close!" Japan gasped, arching into his lover as his prostate was hit dead on.

England sucked hard at his pulse. "Let it out, love," he murmured.

A few thrusts later and Japan came with a loud cry. A second later, feeling the spasm of Japan's muscles around his cock, England came as well. Once England caught his breath, he reached out and pulled the cover over them both, pulling his warm lover against him. Japan turned to face him, placing gentle kisses on his chest.

"I love you, Arthur-san," Japan said timidly.

England smiled happily. "You too, Kiku," he murmured back, drawing him forward for a kiss. Japan snuggled into his chest and fell asleep with a happy sigh.

They never got around to cleaning the bedroom that day.

* * *

**This is my second published lemon. Reviews are awesome!**


End file.
